Silent Broodings
by Danielle Anderson
Summary: Dan broods in his office afterhours, thinking about Zoe. Response to Kameka's challenge.


Title: Silent Broodings

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The usual

Dan Lennox sat behind his desk, musing about what had happened earlier that day. He had kissed Zoe Busiek in the elevator, finally unable to suppress what he truly felt in his heart. She hadn't been expecting it but he felt that he was able to express her feelings for her...and after all, actions did speak louder than words, right?

He sighed. It was of no use. Just two hours back, Sophia had mentioned to him that Marcos had proposed to Zoe. He could swear that his heart had broken into a thousand pieces when he heard that piece of news. Marcos had proposed to Zoe! His Zoe. The woman of his dreams.

What exactly did Marcos have that he didn't have? _Oh, wait, don't answer that,_ Dan thought to himself, depressed. Marcos didn't have a criminal record. Marcos had been a good guy right from the beginning. Marcos was stable. Oh, God, if only he hadn't been a thief! If only he could go back and change his past...just to make Zoe fall in love with him.

Why couldn't Zoe ignore his criminal past and see the real him underneath? Would he never be forgiven for his mistakes? _Good God, Zoe, how am I ever gonna let you go?_

He wanted to cry right then. He wanted to scream from all the hurt he was feeling inside. Damn Marcos! Damn him for having Zoe.

He remembered a song by Savage Garden right then. He didn't really listen to pop music but that band had one particular song that appealed to him – _Truly, Madly, Deeply._ The words went:

__

I'll be your wish, I'll be your dream,

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,

Be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply do.

I will be strong, I will be faithful

'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning,

A reason for living, 

A deeper meaning, yeah.

Well, he sure as hell wasn't Zoe's fantasy! That was Marcos's role. Blast that man.

He could imagine Zoe in the altar, wearing a beautiful wedding gown, standing beside Marcos, looking as gorgeous as ever. And her nieces and nephew would be so happy and they would finally be a real family.

Where did that leave him?

Dan burst into tears. Despite his pain, he couldn't help but wish Zoe all the happiness and success she deserved. Even though she would never return his love for her, he still wholeheartedly wanted her to happy. And if Marcos ever hurt her, he would surely pay for it.

He thought about leaving his job. He would no longer be able to tolerate having his beloved Zoe near him and at the same time, not be able to really have her. Perhaps it would be best if he left Chicago and began a new life elsewhere. A life preferably without Zoe.

Oh, but he would love her forever, there was no denying that. He would still think of her everyday and dream of her every night, wanting desperately to have her near him, with him as his wife and lover.

__

If wishes were horses...

Just then, there was a knock on the door and he had a hunch about who it was. He swung his chair so as to have to his back to the door. "Come in," he called, hoping that he didn't sound choked. He wiped his tears and sniffed; he didn't want Zoe to see him like this, yet he couldn't stop grieving.

He heard the door open and she walked in, her high heels clicking on the floor. "Hey," she said softly, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," he smiled a little, not turning around to face her. There was a brief, uncomfortable silence and Zoe asked, "How're you doing?" She sounded concerned.

__

Why, what do you care? he thought but aloud, he said, "I'm doing okay. What about you?"

"Good, good," she nodded. He realized she'd been right when she'd told him that he was a softie.

"Oh, congratulations, by the way," he told her.

"Why?" she sounded a little confused.

"Sophia told me that Marcos proposed to you," he answered. "I'm happy for you." He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see her beautiful figure, her soft, full breasts and her blond, multi-tonal locks. He could smell her perfume as he heard her approach him and that made him a little uneasy.

"Ah, yes, he did," replied Zoe.

"I'm sure you said yes," Dan sounded resigned.

"Actually...uh...I refused," she sighed.

He was intrigued and confounded. "Why is that?" he wanted to know.

There was another moment of silence before she answered his question. "I told Marcos that I was in love with another man," she replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "I see. And who might that be?"

Zoe came to stand beside him and she swung his chair so that their eyes met. "It's you, Dan Lennox," she replied with a soft smile.

Dan stared at her, confused for a moment. Then sheer happiness began to dawn on him. He was about to get to his feet and embrace her when she made a face and said, "Have you been crying?" She laughed. "So Dan Lennox is human after all."

He returned her smile, his eyes sparkling with joy. He stood up, took her in his arms and claimed her mouth with his own. She slipped her arms around his neck, pressed his body against hers and returned his kiss with equal fervor. 

When it was over, he drew back and looked into her eyes for a long time, his heart brimming with happiness. His Zoe...all his.

"I love you," he said with a happy smile. She grinned and kissed that smile of his.

"I love you, too," she whispered. 

Hours later, they were still in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
